


date with death

by evibxby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Depression, Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evibxby/pseuds/evibxby
Summary: tommy is tired of being tired
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	1. the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS PLS
> 
> title from: agoraphobic - corpse

tommy feels like he can finally breathe again

he’s at his home

home, can you really call it a home?

it’s empty and silent

no more smiles and laughter

just emptiness

“fuck” he mutters his eyes burning as he sees a photo frame of his family

wilbur looks sane

phil looks happy

technoblade looks warm

and tommy looks like,,,,tommy

always full of jokes and screaming

never quiet

now he doesn’t remember the last time it wasn’t quiet

looking at himself in the mirror he sees his hollow cheeks and pale skin

when did his eyes get so dull?

maybe it was when he lost his discs

maybe it was when he lost his brother and his home

maybe it was when he was exiled

maybe it was when tubbo looked him in the eye and said that he was selfish

suddenly there’s tears gathering in his eyes

and for once in his life he lets them fall

he lets it all go

all the pain

everything

after sobbing and hiccuping for what feels like a lifetime, he sobers up

his eyes burn from the tears and his face is blushed red

he feels,,, _empty_

after he let everything out it’s empty

just like his house

just like his heart

empty and alone

checking the clock to see it’s 4 am, he goes outside

he stands still for a second

he sees the bench

his and tubbo’s bench

what normally would fill him with glee or grief he feels,,,

nothing

and that scares him

so he keeps walking

he sees the crater of the once l’manberg

abandoned and alone

tommy thinks a part of himself blew up with it

maybe that was when he started feeling this way

he keeps walking

the looming prison feels like it’s taunting him

laughing at him

he can feel the smile of the green hooded bastard all the way from here

he walks faster

he sees the purple swirls swallowing him

he remembers the first time phil brought him to the nether

the portal made him a bit sick, but he was never going to admit that to his winged father

holding his hand they took a walk along the netherbrick path phil built to keep them safe

he remembers him complaining about the heat and phil chuckling

he would kill to hear his father chuckle again

walking along the brick path he goes into the portal again

he feels the cold wind blushing his ears and face

when he sees ranboo’s hut he can’t help but feel a pang of hurt and jealousy

walking at a bit of a faster pace he sneaks into his basement without getting seen

there’s dust piling the entire room and he struggles not to sneeze

he hears muffled voices coming from upper floors and recognizes phil and techno’s voice immediately

for a second he want to go up and be with his family, to apologize and hug them. to feel the warmth of his family

then he hears ranboo’s voice

and he hears phil laugh afterwards

even technoblade gave a chuckle

 _technoblade_. the man who he tried to impress and make laugh every day of the week

and when he did laugh it was the highlight of the month

he struggles to hold his tears back

grabbing a quil and a few notes he scribbles something down on each one, puts each in an envelope and drops two on his old bed

after he sneaks out of the basement and makes sure no one saw him he runs

he runs to another place he used to call home

a pillar of all sorts of blocks stands tall looming over him

the holes in the ground, mexican dream’s grave, even drista’s bedrock structure all bring memories back to him

he walks to the water and sits

just sits and watches over the water

the birds chirping

the animals letting out all kinds of sounds

and soft piano tunes that follow him wherever he goes

it’s,,,peaceful

it’s beautiful

watching the sun rise he stands up, walks trough the portal and walks to his bench

dropping 2 letters there and running to the portal again

he can’t help but feel like there’s something gnawing at his brain

is this really the right decision?

how will they react?

will they even notice he’s gone?

will they laugh it off?

will they,,,

_forget him?_

he shakes his head as he takes of his armor and drops his items in a chest

the lava bringing immense heat without his armor

he tries to think of something calming and happy

_he sees wilbur giving him a piggyback after he hurt his ankle, while trying to calm his sobbing down_

he falls

_he sees techno and him sparring and techno saying he’s ‘not bad’ after he managed to sweep techno of his feet_

the lavas getting closer

_he sees phil making him breakfast as tommy talks about his day at school never missing the way phil fondly smiles_

the heat is becoming insenser by the second

_he sees him and tubbo sitting on the bench with mellohi strumming calmly from the jukebox, while they tell each other everything_

he screams in pain after his body hits the lava

and he doesn’t feel anymore


	2. letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they find the letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys so much for the support!!! my twitter is cupidclt if you’d like to follow :]

TUBBO POV

tubbo sighs as he walks along the trees of snowchester

he’s proud of what he’s accomplished

the flag is fluttering high

the sun sneaks trough the leaves almost blinding him

he remembers tommy and him playing in the forest when they were young

he misses tommy

he remembers him talking about a hotel of sorts

he should visit tommy again

walking along the stone arches he bids goodbye to foolish

he walkes along the prime path

the bench looks pretty with the sun coating it a golden color

his walkes trough tommy’s door

it’s silent

he yells tommys name

no response

he shrugs and moves to the hotel

maybe he’s hanging out there

he remembers tommy complaining about the tasks sam nook put him trough

he smiles remembering the thought

maybe he’ll ask tommy to move to snowchester

they could spend more time that way

sam nook is standing at the door

‘hey sam! have you seen tommy?’

‘hello tubbo_! no, i haven’t seen tommyinnit in a week !’

now he’s getting a bad feeling about this

‘uh okay, thank you sam, goodbye’

‘bye tubbo_!’

he searches all of l’manberg

he searches every nook and cranny

nothing

he remembers one place tommy could be

he walks trough the portal

he runs over the cobblestone path

going trough the portal on the other side

he feels the cold breeze the snow

squeaks under his boots he walks

towards the concrete house apparently

they saw him because technoblade had opened the door and is pointing his sword at his throat

he remembers when techno used to help him with his homework or hold his hand while crossing the street

i guess that’s over now

phil is behind technoblade glaring at him with hatred in his eyes

the same man who used to bake him cookies

ranboo comes running over from his hut ‘whoa guys please calm down, i’m sure tubbo has good reasoning to be here’ ranboo says while trying to stand in between tubbo and the sword

‘what do you want, government’

‘don’t worry i don’t want to be here either, have you seen tommy?’

he sees an emotion similar to sadness flash in techno’s eyes before it’s replaced by a cold stare

‘why would we’ve seen that traitor?’

‘maybe because you’re his father and brother? just tell me if you do’

phil speaks up ‘aren’t you his best friend why don’t you know where he is?’

‘i’ve been...’ he sighs ‘busy okay’

‘well if we don’t know where he is, then where is he?’

he feels phil’s eyes boring into him with an emotion similar to worry

‘he could be in the basement’ techno says

‘what?’

‘his basement, the one with the yellow concrete’

‘oh, yeah that, that could be’

tubbo moves to go inside

he doesn’t get in without a threat and a glare from techno, ranboo seems to have disappeared in his hut

they climb down the ladder there’s dust piling on the floor

there’s two letters laying on tommy’s old bed

one has Technoblade and the other has Dad written on it with messy handwriting

techno moves to open his

his eyes skim the page

his eyes widen and he runs up the ladder

‘techno!? what are you doing’

phil runs after him after stuffing the letters in his bag

i guess tubbo is finding tommy alone then 

—

TECHNO POV

that damn kid

techno runs to the portal and ignores phil’s yells

if this was one of his pranks....

it wasn’t funny

the voices are shouting in his head

they’re upset

he runs along the brick path

there it is a lone chest with all his armor and valuables

he sees the friendship emerald he gave him

his brother

his little brother

he’s.... gone

he breaks down for the first time in years

tears streaming down his face while he hugs the armor to his chest

he couldn’t protect him

he couldn’t protect any of them damn it!

first wilbur and now tommy

he failed them didn’t he?

he feels a hand gripping his shoulder

he sees phil staring at him in confusion

‘is that.....tommy’s armor?’

techno breaks down again

‘techno, where’s tommy?’

the voices are screaming in his head

‘techno, please where’s my boy’

he sobs harder

‘no that....that can’t be true right?’

phil’s voice is breaking

he’s only seen phil cry once in his life and that’s when wilbur passed 

’o-oh god, no, my boy, my son, he-he’s still here right? this is a joke right? he can’t h-have, he can’t...’

phil breaks down too

after what feels like a lifetime he and techno sober up and carry his stuff to their home

ranboo sees them but decides he should leave them alone

they read their letters after they lit up the fire

techno goes first

-/-

Hey big guy!

If everything went correctly i’m dead now

That’s a weird thing to say....haha

I’m sorry for betraying you that one time multiple times.... I really don’t deserve you

You’ve been such a great brother tech

I’m sorry that i haven’t been the best

I want to say so many things,,,,,but I only have so much ink haha

I love you tech I really do

I hope you forgive me

Hey and uh bury me in l’manberg, okay?

I’d like that

Love,

Big man Tommy -/-

he feels tears welling up again

his two brothers gone like dust in the wind

PHIL POV

he’s failed his sons hasn’t he?

his oldest had grown cold

his middle went insane

and his youngest committed.....

god he doesn’t want to think about it

he wants to go back to the times where he would make hot chocolate and light the fire and just talk with his boys

he misses his boys

he opens the letter reluctantly

-/-

Hey dad

It’s me, Tommy

Your son

I’m sorry, dad

I’m sorry for not making you proud

I’m sorry for the times that I lashed out, I was acting childish

You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me

You brought me to my home

You brought me to my brothers

I love you dad

I guess this is goodbye

I’ll say hi to Wil for you :))

Love, Your son, Tommy -/-

WILBUR/GHOSTBUR POV

ghostbur walks along the prime path 

he sees letters on the bench near tommy’s house

it seems familiar but he can’t quite grasp the memory

reading the handwriting he sees ‘Tubbo’ and ‘Wilbur’ written on them

wait that’s his name

why would he get sent a letter

excited at the idea of having mail he looks for tubbo

he wants tubbo to have his mail as well

so they can open it together !!

he skips excitedly along the path

after he spots tubbo he yells his name

he doesn’t see the worry in his face and the bags under his eyes

‘hey tubbo!’

tubbo runs to him

‘wilb- ghostbur oh my god i’ve looked for you everywh- what’s that?’ he points at the letters

‘we have mail tubbo! one for you and one for me!’ ghostbur excitedly screeches

as tubbo looks at the letters he immediately grabs his one and skims over it 

(tubbos letter)  
Hey Tubzo

I’m uh dead i guess

That’s....yeah

This is weird

I never thought we’d ever be apart yknow?

I always thought that if we died, we died

I always thought I’d be us together...

But I’m alone

And it’s cold, damp and lonely here

I miss you tubbo

I love you

You were my best friend

You’ll always be my best friend

Love,  
Big Man Tommy  
-/-

tubbo breaks down for some reason

confused by the reaction wilbur opens his letter as well, since it has the same handwriting

-/-  
Hey Wil

I guess this is a goodbye but also a hello letter???

Because I’m joining you in the afterlife but i’m writing you a letter

I guess I’m writing ghostbur a letter

Hi ghostbur

Or wilbur

Or both

You’ve been a great brother

And I love you

I love you a lot

You’re my best friend

To we will once be reunited again

Love,  
Big Man Tommy  
-/-

ghostbur’s crying

like how he cried when friend died

he’s sad

really sad

he remembers who tommy is

he knows who tommy is

but why does it hurt more than it should?

he wasn’t that close to tommy

than why does it feel like his heart is being ripped out of his chest

he remembers something

a distant memory

he sees an blonde eight-year old sitting on a couch with a guitar in his hand

he sees a brown-haired teen sitting next to him

they’re laughing

they sound happy

he suddenly recognizes the sparkling blue eyes and the warm brown ones

it’s he and tommy

or alivebur and tommy

he feels like a part of him is missing

he feels like his other half has just been taken from him

he feels....

alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so horrible omg,,, did u guys see the tommy lore today????? jfc i’m sadge i guess i’m a mind reader by making this fic a day before tommy ACTUALLY dies, pls kudo and comment if u liked the chapter, it rly makes my day!!! ily

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys want me to add a chapter about them finding the letters and what they say? also please kudos and comment, it really makes my day!!


End file.
